Steven e os Stevens
04 de Setembro de 2014 08 de Setembro de 2014 |anterior = "A Vítima da Pegadinha" |proximo = "Amigo Monstro"|prod = 021|escrito = Joe Johnston Jeff Liu|dirigido = Ki-Yong Bae e Seon-Jae Lee (animação) Elle Michalka (arte) Ian Jones-Quartey (supervisão)|storyboard = Joe Johnston Jeff Liu}} é o 22º episódio de Steven Universo. Estreou dia 8 de Setembro de 2014. Sinopse Steven cria um problema temporal ao tentar achar a banda perfeita para o “Praia-Palooza”. Resumo O episódio começa com as Gems no Altar Marinho, procurando a Ampulheta do Tempo. Steven escolhe a menor ampulheta. Pérola diz a ele que a ampulheta não é "tão pequena e insignificante", mas sim "bonita e grande." Garnet escolhe a maior ampulheta do Altar. Pérola pergunta como elas vão transportar a ampulheta para o transportador, e Garnet afirma que ela é capaz de levá-lo. Pérola a impede, dizendo que elas precisam ter cuidado, " não acontecer de novo, como na última vez". Ametista, em seguida, ao pegar uma das ampulhetas, faz com que o local trema, e quebre o telhado, fazendo com que entre água no Altar. As Gems está prestes a sair, mas Steven quer obter a pequena ampulheta que ele pegou mais cedo, porque Ametista tem que manter a dela. Ele corre, pega a ampulheta e, enquanto ele corre de volta, uma enorme onda de água flui em direção a ele. Garnet transforma o seu braço, tornando-o mais longo e flexivel o suficiente para agarrar Steven, e livrá-lo do perigo de se afogar. Quando as Gems voltam para o Templo, Steven pergunta se eles vão voltar para o Altar Marinho. Pérola, com raiva, diz que infelizmente terá que esperar mais 100 anos . Garnet, em seguida, muda de assunto, dizendo-lhe que há uma lagosta presa na parte traseira de Pérola, para o seu desespero, e para divertimento de Ametista. Um despertador em forma de gatinho começa a tocar e Steven se lembra que está na hora do ensaio do Praia-Palooza. Ele deixa o Templo, dizendo adeus as Gems e que foi divertido ir para a missão com as Gems. Steven vai para o Lava-Carros ao encontro de seu pai para o seu ensaio, mas não pode ensaiar com ele, pois o barco de Yellowtail está preso no Lava-Carros, e Greg estará ocupado com isso. Steven fica decepcionado e chateado, e deseja que o barco "estúpido" não estivesse preso lá. Ele de repente é teletransportado de volta no tempo, confuso no início, mas logo contente de perceber que ele pode impedir o barco de ficar preso. Ele corre para seu pai, dizendo: "Tá grande! Tá muito grande!" Greg pede para Yellowtail parar de estacionar o barco dentro do Lava-Carros. Steven percebe que a Ampulheta levou-o de volta no tempo, e fica alegre. Mas enquanto Greg tenta explicar para Yellowtail que o barco era "grande", o caminhão que estava guinchando o barco se move para frente e atinge um poste, que quebra e cai em cima do caminhão, ficando em chamas. O fogo se espalha rapidamente para o fio de telefone, e atinge o Lava-Carros, ocasionando uma explosão, que aparentemente destrói o negócio de Greg. Steven, em seguida, deseja poder voltar no tempo para impedir-se de parar seu pai. Ele volta e consegue deter-se. Por fazer contato com tantos Stevens, em seguida, tomam a decisão de criar uma banda e voltar no tempo para obter mais Stevens. A cena corta para o quarteto de Stevens cantando a música "Steven e os Stevens". Após a música, eles decidem que o "Steven original" deve ser o líder da banda. Steven 1 então rotula os outros três Stevens de Steven 2 até o 4, respectivamente. Ele afirma que Steven 2 é "o inteligente", enquanto 3 é o "engraçado" e Steven 4 é "o sensível". E o Steven original se auto intitula "o bonitão". Mas os outros Steven não gostam, e começam a trocar/ desconsiderar os seus apelidos, deixando o Steven original frustrado o suficiente, ao ponto de gritar com eles Isso faz com que todos os outros Stevens se sintam tristes. Então, o Steven original decide dar uma pausa de cinco minutos. Steven vai para fora e diz que não pode acreditar que ele é tão irritante. Ele cogita abandonar o o mundo da música, quando de repente ele ouve um barulho alto. Ele entra e vê que todos os outros 3 Stevens estão tocando uma música alta (no estilo do rock pesado) e pede para parar, dizendo que iam seguir o estilo do rock dos anos 50. Os outros três Stevens decidem expulsá-lo da banda, alegando que a atitude do Steven original não estava trabalhando para eles. Steven 1 com raiva objetos sobre ele ser expulso e diz o outro Stevens que a atitude dele não está ajudando para o prosseguimento da banda. Então, de repente, o Steven Original tem a ideia de voltar no tempo para impedir-se de criar a banda. Os outros três Stevens perseguem-o para diferentes linhas de tempo, tanto que é possível vê-los passar por cenas vistas em episódios anteriores da série como "O Brilho da Pedra" e para "O Quarto de Rose", onde foram feitas mais cópias de Stevens. Em seguida, eles vão para "Gem Oceano" onde Steven para voltar ao início do episódio. Steven Original se teletransporta e pede ao Steven daquele momento para dar-lhe a ampulheta. De repente, todos os outros clones se teletransportam para o mesmo lugar. Um dos Stevens finalmente pega a ampulheta e começa a rir loucamente, mas pára de rir quando vê o Steven do passado assustado e quando as várias copias de Steven estão brigando. Ele vê o caos que tinha criado, e grita para todos os outros Stevens para pararem. Eles todos param e perceber seus erros, e ele destrói a Ampulheta, a fim de fazer com que as coisas voltem ao normal. Todas as cópias da ampulheta é destruído junto com as cópias dos Stevens, e antes de desaparecer, a ultima cópia do Steven diz ao Steven do passado (agora do presente) que Greg não pode tocar no show, por causa do barco entalado de Yellowtail. Ele beija Steven do passado (agora do presente) e diz-lhe para ser legal para sempre, deixando Steven chocado, e muito confuso, sem ter ideia do que o ultimo Steven do futuro estava falando. No fim, Steven ainda participa do festival, mas dessa vez, cantando com as Crystal Gems a musica "Steven e as Crystal Gems", terminando assim o episódio. Personagens * Steven * Pérola * Garnet * Ametista * Greg * Yellowtail * Ronaldo Fryman (cameo sem falas) * Lars (cameo sem falas) * Sadie (cameo sem falas) * Kiki (cameo sem falas) * Bill Dewey (cameo sem falas) * Rose Quartz (foto) * Butt Lobster (estréia, cameo) Músicas * The Underwater Temple *''Steven e os Stevens'' *''Steven e as Crystal Gems'' *''Battle at the Underwater Temple'' Informações de Fundo * O título deste episódio é o segundo mais longo da série na versão original. O primeiro é "Samurai Steven" e o terceiro é "O Mundo Estranho de Beach City". *É revelado que várias vezes as Crystal Gems tentaram pegar a ampulheta correta, porém Ametista sempre pegava a errada. *Também é revelado que Garnet consegue aumentar sua mão e esticá-la. *Esse episódio pode ser uma releitura do "Piloto", já que no piloto, Steven também usa uma ampulheta que o faz voltar no tempo. *É revelado que além da bicicleta, Steven tem um patinete. *É revelado que as Crystal Gems tem habilidade em ao menos um instrumento: Garnet toca Keytar, Pérola sabe tocar violino, e Ametista toca bateria. Steven é bom também na guitarra. Continuidade * A ampulheta do tempo do Piloto aparecem novamente. *Quando os Stevens voltam no tempo, eles vão para lugares e épocas que apareceram em outros episódios como: **O quarto de Rose Quartz de "O Quarto de Rose". **Steven enterrando a máquina de biscoito gatinho de "O Brilho da Pedra". **Beach City sem oceano de "Gem Oceano". Alusões * A "Praia-Palooza" é uma referência ao famoso evento de música "Lollapalooza" Erros * Quando Steven derruba o outro Steven do patinete, ele some. *Quando Steven estava cantando com as Crystal Gems, o microfone some. *Quando Steven e as Crystal Gems voltam pro templo, dois dedos de Pérola fica transparente por um momento. *Quando as gems chegam na casa o chão está molhado mas quando Steven vai sair o chão está seco. Galeria Elenco *André Marcondes como Steven *Márcia Coutinho como Garnet *Flávia Fontenelle como Ametista *Sylvia Salustti como Pérola *Milton Parisi como Greg en:Steven and the Stevens Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios